Karaoke?
by xGameBoy-Mafiax
Summary: What happens when everyones bored and Sakuras desides to have a karaoke night? its quite ammusing hehe rated for some swaring in songs... oneshot


Ok hi I know I have another story out and stuff but this popped into my head so I wanted to create it and I'm not sure if anyone's ever made one like this and if they have I'm truly sorry!…

(Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Temari were at the Raman shop)

"Yawn… god I'm so bored…" Naruto complained.

"Well what do you wanna do?" asked Hinata blushing a little.

"Oh I know what we can do!" Sakura said.

"What?" asked Gaara bordly.

"Well… we can go to this really cool place and do karaoke." Sakura said happily.

"Do we have a choice?" Sasuke asked.

"Unfortunately no" Neji said.

"This is gonna be so fun" Temari said smiling.

"Ok well umm… lets go!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx karaoke place xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey lets sit over there," Temari said pointing to table in the back.

They all walked over to it.

"Ok who wants to go first?" Sakura asked.

Everyone stayed quiet.

"Oh come on fine I'll just choose someone… umm… how 'bout… GAARA!" Sakura said dragging him onto stage.

Sakura told the D.J person which song to play and then went back up to Gaara. As soon as the song started Sakura jumped off the stage. Gaara glared at her. Sakura giggled. But Gaara still stayed up there and got ready to sing. 

(Animal I Have Become By: Three Days Grace)

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this animal

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

The place started clapping, and Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Sasuke, and Naruto's mouth dropped open because of how well he sang.

"WOW!" Sakura said. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!"

"Umm… ok next I choose… Hinata" Gaara said smirking.

She started blushing and twirling her index fingers around each other.

"Umm… ok" Hinata told the D.J. person what to play, got on the stage, and got ready to sing.

The music started…

(Miracle By: Casada)

Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone   
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see   
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle...

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
'Cause I know for sure  
My love is real, my feelings pure   
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
'Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me 

Miracle...

Miracle...

Every one smiled and clapped for her.

Hinata blushed and looked a Naruto telling him that he was next.

Naruto got up, told the D.J. person what song to play and went back on the stage.

He got ready to sing… then a huge grin on his face as soon as the song was about to start… as soon as the music started Sakura groaned know exactly what song this was and thought 'not this song again'…

(Cant Touch Me; Family Guy)

Ju - Ju - Ju - Ju - Just like the badguy in Lethal Weapon 2,  
I got Diplomatically Emunit. So, Hammar, You can't Sue.

I can write grafitte, even Jay Walk in the street.  
I can right-a-loop, not give a hoot, And touch your sisters teet.  
Can't Touch Me!

Peter: Can't Touch Me!  
Joe: What in God's name is he doing?  
Peter: Can't Touch Me!  
Cleveland: I believe that's the worm.

Peter: Stop! Peter Time!

I'm a big shot! Theres no doubt!  
Lite a fire, then pee it out!  
Don't like it? Kiss my rump!  
Just for a minute, lets all do the bump!

Can't touch me!  
Yeah! Do the Peter Griffin Bumb!  
Can't touch me!

I'm presedental Peter!  
Interin's think i'm hot!  
Don't care if your handycap,  
I'll still park in your spot!

I've been around the world!  
From Harvert to Backbay!  
It's Peter! Go Peter! I'm so Peter! Yo, Peter!  
Lets see Regis rap this way!  
Can't touch me!

Everyone started laughing…

Naruto got off the stage and walked up to Neji…

"Your turn!" he said sticking his tongue.

Neji smirked got up told the D.J. person the song, got on the stage, and got ready to sing.

The song started.

(I Write Sins Not Tradegys By: Panic at The Disco)

Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...

Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

Every one again clapped and as you look around you could see more and more people coming in for the 'show'

Neji smiled and walked up to Sakura.

"I choose you," he said smiling.

She smiled told the D.J. what song and got on stage ready to sing.

(Bury Me In Black By: My Chemical Romance)

I said, we'll drown ourselves in misery tonight  
I lied, you've worn out all your dancing shoes this time

Just give us war, worn lipstick by the door if I inflame

These eyes have had too much to drink again tonight  
Black skies, we'll douse ourselves in high explosive light

Just give us war, I've been calling you all week  
for my shotgun

Pick up the phone  
Pick up the phone, fucker

I wanna see what your insides look like  
I bet you're not fucking pretty on the inside  
I wanna see what your insides look like  
I wanna see 'em

Well you don't say  
And well I can explain what happened to my face  
Late last night  
I'm sleeping in empty pools and vacant alleyways  
And what I'm going through, shot lipgloss through my veins  
And when I can't complain  
With the falling rain

C'mon

I wanna save your heart  
I wanna see what your insides may be

Still more and more people were crowding around all them…

Sakura blushed a little at all the people but went up to Temari…

"Your next" she said smiling.

Temari got up and told the D.J the song, got onto the stage, and got ready to sing…

(Ghost of You By: My Chemical Romance)

I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
and all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...

Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home   
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
for all the ghosts that are never gonna...

Hundreds and hundreds of people were there…

Temari got off the stage and walked up to Sasuke…

"Looks like your last" she said.

Sasuke went to the D.J. told him the song went on stage and and got ready he smirked…

(I'm To Sexy By: Right Said Fred)

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song

Everyone started cracking up…

Sasuke smirked and sat down…

"Ok now everyone on stage" Sakura said to her friends.

They all walked onto the stage…

Sakura told the D.J. the song and got on stage herself…

The song started…

(Were all in this Together By: High School Musical)

Everyone started to randomly dance…

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about

Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

We're all in this together   
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand   
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

We're all in this together   
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand   
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance   
That we have  
And we take it

Wild cats sing along   
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
Theres a chance  
That we have   
And we take it

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on everyone!

The whole plave started clapping…

They all got ina line and bowed… this was indeed the last time Sakura gets to pick were to go… everyone thought…

**All right well I hope you liked it my other story's chapter will be up soon I promise…**


End file.
